The Avatar's Redemption
by TheLostAvatar
Summary: 1000 years have passed since the age of Avatar Korra and the world has become a futuristic, dystopian society based on conquest and control. Better Summary Inside
1. Prologue: Birth of a Legend

**Reviews are always welcomed guys. Let me know on what you like and on what I can improve on. This is also just the prologue so it will be short. It does get better after this. Check out the rest and see for yourself. **

Title of Arc: The Avatar's Redemption

**Basic Summary**:

1000 years have passed since the age of Avatar Korra and the world has become a futuristic, dystopian society based on conquest and control. The role of the Avatar has changed from the "peace-bringer" to the "war monger" with the Avatar's main purpose being that of control. The nation of the Avatar's birth uses the Avatar as political and military figure to one up the remaining nations, and the Avatar is happy to do so due to indoctrination starting at birth. The Avatar has lost all connection to the spiritual side and has not been able to communicate with a previous Avatar or enter the Avatar state in over 500 years. This has led to the demise and darkening of the spirit world now that balance is gone. A young air nomad sees that the only hope for redemption lies within the current Avatar who may already be too far gone to save.

Characters of Book 1:

Terran

Terran is the current Avatar who has been born amongst the Earth Nation in the metropolitan city of Neo Ba Sing Se, the most militant city in the Earth Nation. He is a confident and stubborn individual who won't let anyone get in his way but he does harbor a caring side and a deep patriotism and love for the Earth Nation. For 18 years he has been training and fighting under the lead of Neo Ba Sing Se's toughest general and he has had great success in regaining Earth Nation territory from the Water Nation and in increasing the strength of small cities threatened by Fire Nation and Water Nation attacks. He believes he will be the savior for the struggling Earth Nation which was almost swallowed up by the Water Nation.

General Chao

Chao is Neo Ba Sing Se's most honored and respected General. He is a fierce and keen soldier whose stern methods bring up the best soldiers. He led the defense against the "Tsunami War" and was most likely the only reason the Earth Nation survived the Water Nation conquest. He currently trains Avatar Terran and is preparing a takeover of the Southern United Water Nation Fronts.

Toshi

Toshi is a non-bender and child prodigy whose father was an infamous firebender who defected from the Fire Nation and gave military secrets to the Earth Nation. It is because of this that Toshi is revered amongst the Earth Nation and hated amongst the Fire Nation. Toshi sees the Earth Nation as his true birthplace and would lay down his life against anyone who opposed the Earth Nation and its goals. He has been training alongside Terran since he was 10 and has made sure to stay on the same level of skill as the Avatar. Toshi and Terran share a strong friendship.

Calais

Calais is somewhat of a naïve airbender and had lived in Air City as a young child until its conquest by the Fire Nation. At the age of 7 he was taken form an orphanage by monks and now lives in the hidden air sanctuaries. He lacks skill and discipline and hasn't even earned tattoos at the age of 17. He often yearns for peace and for a return to his childhood that he so vaguely remembers. He feels that the monks are hiding something from him and believes that if he were taught why this world fell he would be more open to trying to live in it.

Asima

Asima is a 17 year old girl living in the shambles of what was once republic city but what is now known as the dead land. She was orphaned at age 10 after her ailing grandmother died defending her from a fire nation army recruiter. She now lives in the dead land and supports the many orphans who live there that refuse to be drafted in an army. She sees that the war the current nations hold as a disease that will eventually wipe out life itself. She is self-taught firebender but is arguably at a level beyond that of a master and can lightning bend at a level never before seen. Her ability as a firebender surpasses that of the Avatar as well.

* * *

Book One: Awakening

Prologue: Birth of a Legend

Thousands of doctors and nurses had managed to squeeze into the bleak lobby area of the Earth Nation's largest hospital. The lobby was a bright white room with energy streams rushing through the walls and yet a somber shadow had filled the area. Everyone knew what was coming and they couldn't stand to go through it. To hear the tears of the mothers was just too much for the young doctors and nurses. Even though the recent reports revealed it was almost certain today would be the day, they secretly hoped that _she_ would live even if it wasn't in the best interest for the Earth Nation just so that they wouldn't have to go through this.

The halocron screen had turned on. It was time. An elderly man's face had appeared on the screen and with a sigh of relief he began to speak, "Avatar Umiko has died peacefully in her sleep. The famous water bender was most known for…" Nobody was listening anymore; they were too busy bracing themselves for what was to come.

The gruff military general Chao puffed up his chest. "YOU HEARD THE MAN! GET MOVING! I WANT EVERY NEWBORN SCANNED AND THE NEW AVATAR BROUGHT TO ME NOW!"

The doctors and nurses pulled out there genetic scanners and somberly moved out. The hospital rooms had become a mad house. Mothers were sobbing and whispering to themselves, some were threatening to attack the doctors if they took one step closer, and a few had tried to escape with their child. That was a costly mistake.

The doctors were scanning the newborn children to see if they had the special chromosome that allowed an Avatar to bend all four elements. Once that child was found it would be whisked away from its mother never to see her again so that the child could enter the Avatar Military Program. Even though the act is heart breaking it is necessary if a nation plans on getting ahead in the war, and the earth nation needed to get ahead.

A mother was carefully caressing her child that had just entered the world only a few moments ago. Her heart warmed as she held her child whom she loved so deeply. She looked into his eyes and teared up; she saw a strength in her child's eyes that was unmistakable. She didn't need a genetic scanner to know her child was the avatar, somehow deep inside she just knew. Her heart sank and fear crept its way in her mind as she realized what was going to happen. Her child was the avatar and yet she had no joy in this discovery. She tried to think of a way she could leave with her child without getting noticed.

A doctor had opened the door to her room. The doctor gave out a sheepish hello. He need only look into the mother's eyes to know that this was going to be his last round of the day. The doctor's scanner began to blink green as he pointed the device at the newborn baby. "I found him. The Avatar has been found.", yelled the doctor out the hall. The mother began to make her last ditch attempt to keep her child "NO! Please no! Don't take him away from me! Please… just... at least let me come with him…just..." _ZZP. _The mother was tranquilized and now she was going to forget she ever had a child.

The doctor sluggishly carried the little pudgy, green-eyed baby with black locks to the general. The general gave a sly smile for he knew that now the Earth Nation was going to make a strong come back.

The child cooed blissfully unaware that his birth was going to change the world.


	2. Chapter 1: Terran's Delusion

The Avatar's Redemption

Book 1: Awakening

Chapter 1: Terran's Delusion

_*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*. _Bullets whizzed by Terran's face and vitals. Dodging bullets was a breeze when you could move with the air, but lightning disks on the other hand weren't so easy. The bolts shot everywhere and moved so randomly that Terran found it easier to cover himself with earth and move underground.

"That's not going to help you this time buddy", chortled Toshi as he placed a wave mine under the earth. Terran felt the surge of heat from the wave mine as it charged up and leaped back to the surface just as the wave mine went off. Terran shot himself up higher with a fire thrust and sent a few burst of flames towards Toshi.

Toshi dodged the blasts with nimble dexterity and braced himself for what was next. Terran landed on the ground causing a miniature earthquake. Toshi was knocked down but he wasn't out just yet. Terran went in hands ablaze for the final blow, but Toshi leaped out of the way revealing another wave mine he had placed. This time Terran couldn't escape and was pushed back by the energy surge. Terran opened his eyes only moments later to see Toshi standing above him with a smirk on his face.

"All right that's enough training for today. It's time for the meeting." Terran and Toshi looked up and saw General Chao. He had been watching them the whole time. Terran dusted himself off and laughed, "Hey you know for a non-bender you aren't so bad" "You know for the Avatar you aren't so great", Toshi responded jokingly. Terran gave Toshi a friendly punch on the shoulder and they were on their way.

Once they entered the meeting room attitudes changed and Toshi and Terran weren't joking anymore. There was a tense seriousness in the air that caused everyone to stiffen up as they searched for their seats. General Chao cleared his throat and began to speak with a booming voice, "As you know, many years ago the United Southern Water Nations assaulted the southern Earth Nation and took much of our land as their own. They mocked us saying that we were weak and they took our people as slaves. They consider this their greatest victory over us. Still, we lived on and some of the greatest soldiers of that time prevented the entire Earth Nation from being swallowed up"

General Chao took a deep breath and looked into Terran's eyes. General Chao continued, "In three days we will begin our decent into the Southern Earth Nation to take back what belongs to us with the help of the great Avatar Terran." The room was filled with cheers by the other soldiers and you could feel the hope of everyone in the room rise. Terran was filled with pride and joy as he rose to speak, "I promise to all of you that I will be the savior of the Earth Nation and its people. I will take back what is ours!"

Toshi looked up at his friend and his heart warmed because he knew that things were finally going to change for the better.

General Chao looked at his soldiers with a confident grin on his face. "All right lets settle down and talk strategy. We will separate into three factions and each faction will take down the three main bases of water nation soldiers. The Avatar will lead the primary faction, I will lead the secondary, and Toshi will lead the third faction. After the bases have been taking out we will leave the rest to the Avatar."

The meeting dispersed a few hours later and everyone left ready to fight. The General told Toshi and Terran to continue training and that he would meet them tomorrow morning to prepare them further. Toshi looked at Terran with a glimmer in his eye, "Hey you know even though I joke around about your skill and everything I really do respect you and I know you can do this. I mean everyone is going to love you after this! You'll be held as a hero, and you know I bet you'll be carrying a lot of solo missions without me soon. I mean I can't bend I'd be a liability for when things get really tough."

Terran was surprised. He'd never been given a compliment by Toshi. "Hey don't count yourself short you are leading a faction after all." Toshi shook his head, "Whatever let's just get going and train."

THREE DAYS LATER.

The flight trains were stuffy. Every soldier that could be found was stuffed in the only flight train that could stealthily move just outside the border set up by the Southern Water Nation. Terran looked out the window and saw the ruins of the once great cities. The amazing skyscrapers that glistened in the sun were just piles of rubbles or were converted into holding facilities. The old polluted rivers were being used to carry the supplies earth slaves made to the water nation. Terran's anger boiled but he was ready.

General Chao looked out the window but he wasn't looking out for nostalgia, "ALL RIGHT MEN. THE DROP OFF POINT IS COMING UP! SEPARATE INTO YOUR FACTIONS AND PREPARE FOR DEPARTURE." General Chao wished Terran good luck as the teams jumped out of the flight train. The three factions burrowed underground. Terran stomped the ground and placed his palms on the sides of the tunnel he had dug and felt for the locations of the three bases. He could feel the vibrations of hundreds of soldiers in three different places. He messaged Toshi and General Chao with coordinates and they moved forward.

Terran alerted his men to get ready. 3...2...1... Terran pushed up on the ground and erupted the base with jagged earth. Terran and his team leaped out and began their assault. Terran could see the frightened faces of the water benders and was filled with hate. He unleashed his anger on the water benders. He shot out flames at every one of them and sealed them in placed by surrounding their feat in earth. He grabbed a few water benders and slammed them into the earth and buried them. He shot out flame wheels in rage and used the water benders water packs against them by unleashing the water and freezing the wearer. The water benders tried to fight back but they were no match for the Avatar's rage. With their water being used against them the water benders decided to shoot out at the earth bending troops with their weapons.

Terran stopped the bullets in their place by applying air pressure on them. Terran was tired of the water bender's cowardice and decided to end this all now. He pulled the air in his direction causing the water bending soldiers to gasp for breath. Within a minute the soldiers blacked out. Terran told his men to move out as he shot himself up with a fire thrust and looked out. He saw that the Toshi's faction was moving to slow so he shot himself over there. He slammed the ground and grimaced as he saw water nation soldiers shoot up. He used the same method and pulled the air in his direction. Toshi looked in amazement; he had never seen his friend so unleashed.

Terran was ready to do his part now that the bases were destroyed. He carried himself upward with air and began to shoot out at any remaining soldiers. He looked down at the battle field and saw the earth nation troops push back all of the remaining water benders where they planned. Terran pushed forward and lifted up a huge wall of earth and metal out of the ground. He shot himself forward with fire towards the wall of earth and metal. He looked down at the water benders and pulled the air towards him and held it for two minutes. All the water bender's dropped. He looked at the battlefield and saw all that he had done. He looked at his soldiers cheer. He looked at the southern part of the Earth Nation that he had saved and taken back.

He looked at the beaten and bruised bodies of the water nation soldiers and smiled wide-eyed. "THIS! This is what it means to be the Avatar!"


	3. Chapter 2: Calais' Realization

The Avatar's Redemption

Book 1: Awakening

Chapter 2: Calais' Realization

The sun's rays entered Calais' room. Calais covered his eyes and groaned. The monks didn't bother waking him up for training and teaching anymore but he still hated waking up early especially on a Saturday. He groggily rubbed his eyes and opened them only to see the same old ceiling he always woke up to. His room was so bland compared to the faint memories of his old home…his _old life_.

Calais sluggishly got up and put on his faded robes. He stepped out into the courtyard to be greeted by the various birds that roamed the mountains. If there was anything good about waking up early it was feeding the birds. He was alone but he smiled…This was the only time he found comfort at the hidden air sanctuaries.

The old monks looked out to the courtyard and were surprised to see Calais up so early. Dalah, the eldest of the monks, went out to speak with Calais. "Calais it is a nice surprise to see you up so early." "Is it really? I thought you hated to see a disappointment like me", responded Calais with a deep bitterness in his voice. Dalah was shocked, "What do you mean Calais? Why would you say such a thing?" "I have ears Dalah…" Dalah sighed, "Listen Calais, you are seventeen years old and yet you have not earned you tattoos, in fact, you are the only student who hasn't earned his air-bending tattoos. Don't you wish to make something of yourself and carry on the legacy of the air benders?"

Calais clenched his fist, "What I _wish_ is to understand the point in learning all of this if it won't be of any use. You may not know what it's like out there but I remember. I was happy until the war caught up with air city. Why do we just sit here while the world destroys itself! This can't be how it's supposed to be…"

Dalah tried to keep calm, "We live here in solace because the world is destroying itself Calais. We do know what it is like out there and that's why we brought you here. We must preserve the legacy of peace. We are in fact the peacekeepers."

Calais chuckled, "Don't be so sanctimonious Dalah. You aren't peacekeepers. You're cowards who hide behind the veil of your own disillusion of what you are really doing here…" Calais stormed off before Dalah could reply but he knew Dalah wasn't going to let him off easy.

Calais returned to the monastery later that night when most of the students were asleep. Now air bending was going to come in handy. He treaded on air as he made his way towards his room. "Wait a minute…why are the monks gathered in the meeting hall at this hour."

The meeting hall was a large and dusty room filled with memorabilia that was said to be over a thousand years old. Calais snuck towards the huge double doors and listened carefully. He could hear Dalah announcing something, maybe it was his expulsion.

"My fellow monks, I have received word from one of the few messenger airbenders stationed across the various nations. It appears that the new Avatar has made his first marking on the world by slaughtering thousands of water benders." The monks began to chatter amongst themselves in sorrow and one monk whom Calais was unfamiliarly with began to shake his head, "To think that we believed it might have been different this time. This Avatar will be just as ruthless as the last and cause more disruption in the spirit world with his actions here"

Dalah closed his eyes for a moment, "We must take further steps to shield the students from this information. There shall be no mention of this incident and we must increase defenses without the children noticing." Another monk began to chime in, "Dalah perhaps it would be better if we tried to help the students understand what's going on out there. You know Calais isn't the only one who has been questioning our methods. We don't even let the older and more experienced children leave the mountains without a monk to guide them." "Nonsense…" Dalah was cut off by Calais' entrance into the room.

Calais leaned against the wall, "All right what's going on here? You guys are talking as if the Avatar hasn't always been a murderer." Dalah shot up out of his chair in anger, "Calais! What do you think you are doing here! This is a private meeting…Calais you will not be allowed to speak of what you heard here." "What? Listen Dalah you may be able to fool some of the other kids you picked up when they were babies but I was old enough to know that there was a war out there. You can't keep us in the shadows anymore. Why is this war happening and why are you all talking as if the Avatar wasn't going to kill thousands, I mean come on."

Dalah slammed the table, "Calais! You have no right to question my authority…" An older monk interrupted Dalah, "Dalah perhaps it is time we reveal to the students what is going on. It is their right to know. Maybe Calais was right when he spoke to you earlier today; maybe we aren't the peacekeepers we think we are." Dalah was utterly dumbfounded. How could anyone think this was a good idea?

"Maybe you should be fair Dalah and ask the other monks what they think," said Calais. "Fine. Calais leave us to think. We will hold a vote on what to do." Dalah could not believe this was happening. Calais walked out but he could hear the monks argue for hours. Calais dosed off as he sat against a wall.

Calais was abruptly awoken by the monk who sided with him. "Calais get up, the monks have something to tell you." Calais entered the room to see a defeated looking Dalah. Dalah cleared his throat and began to speak, "Calais the monks and I have discussed amongst ourselves and decided that perhaps it is time to enlighten the members of this monastery on what is going on in the world and what it really means to be the Avatar." Calais was shocked; never did he think in a million years that he was going to be right about something.

Dalah regrettably placed his hand on Calais' shoulder and began to walk him out of the room. "Calais we have also decided that since you helped us realize that it was time for a change that you should be the first to know what is all going on." Dalah led Calais down a hallway he had never been through before. Dalah placed his hand on a brick on the wall and a hidden passage way was revealed. Calais couldn't believe what was happening.

They walked further down the passageway as Dalah continued to speak, "Calais it wasn't always this way. A long time ago the Avatar was a peace bringer who kept balance between the nations and the spirit world, and for a long time the Avatar did that and the nations were at peace with each other. Over the years the world began to move forward and the Avatar began to lose touch with his spiritual side as he focused more on stabilizing the growing material world.

Time went on and the Avatar almost complete lost touch with his past lives and began to lose his way. One Avatar thought the air nomads were slowing down progress and forced us to leave behind our past and focus on tomorrow. Another Avatar thought the water nation was getting in the way of the fire nation industrialization progress. Eventually as the Avatar began to lose sight of what was balance and what was real progress, the Avatar started siding with its own nation and soon every nation was for themselves again. Each of them saw the other as a roadblock or a threat and the Avatar began to think this too. No one quite understands how the Avatar could've lost sight of what his purpose was but it happened."

Dalah and Calais had made it to a room filled with books and scrolls as well as ancient weapons and clothing. Dalah began to speak again, "This is the Chamber of the Avatar where all the records of the previous Avatars lie. Maybe by reading them you'll understand why we tried to refrain from telling you how far the world had fallen."

Calais looked at the old monk with a deeper understanding. He finally knew why the old man was so scared to tell him what was going on. The old man didn't want us to become the fear filled beings they were, and now that he thought about most of the air nomads were happy here. Surely life wouldn't be the same for them if they knew how much suffering has happened. Still Calais thought it was necessary for everyone to learn the truth.

"Thank you Dalah. It means a lot that you are sharing this with me. I know how hard…" "Enough Calais, you don't need to thank me you were right it is time…well, go ahead take a look at what the old books say." Dalah left Calais alone for the rest of the night.

Calais looked up in wonder at all the books. There was so much he wanted to know. Calais spent days in that room. He read about the strong-willed Avatar Kyoshi and of the sad tale of Avatar Roku. He was amazed by the change that Avatar Aang had made at such a young age. He read about what equality meant through the eyes of Avatar Korra. He read such stories of greatness and triumph and of the happiness and joy the Avatar brought to the world.

Calais was amazed by what he read. He saw the Avatar in a new light now. The Avatar really was a symbol for peace, a bringer of joy and happiness, and a path to balance.

Calais stood up with a joyful grin and a face of peace and whispered to himself, "This. This is what it means to be the Avatar."


	4. Chapter 3: The Path Less Taken

**Thanks to everyone who has read this far! Please Review and let me know what you think.**

**If you enjoy action then I hope you continue reading because the next chapter will be the "Siege of the North" **

The Avatar's Redemption

Book 1: Awakening

Chapter 3: The Path Less Taken

The Path Less Taken Pt. 1

Terran walked down a path in the city of Cuong, one of the many cities he had saved in his siege of the southern Earth Nation. He was greeted and thanked by the joyous faces of the various people who were rebuilding their lives there. Terran looked out into the city and he could see that things were going to get better; he saw the desolate buildings being worked on by the construction workers that had been sent by the earth nation, he saw soldiers helping create small temporary homes with their earth-bending, he saw debris being moved out, the earth nation was bringing in food and clothing, but most of all he saw the change in demeanor of the people who lived here.

Terran's train of thought was interrupted when a little girl began tugging on his uniform. The little girl was smiling; this was probably her first smile in a long time. She had big bright emerald eyes that didn't match her tattered clothing. The little girl began to speak in a tone of curiosity. "Mister Avatar, are you going to stay here and keep me and my mommy safe? Those blue people made my mommy cry at night. I don't want the blue people to come back and make my mommy cry again." Terran lifted up the little girl to his shoulder. "What's your name?" asked Terran. "Layla," said the little girl. "Listen Layla, as long as I'm hear I promise the blue people won't hurt you anymore. This is your home now and you don't need to be afraid anymore. See the green men over there. They will be here to protect you too. They're going to be your guardian spirit." The little girl's face brightened up, "I can't wait to tell mommy that we have our own spirits to protect us!"

Toshi called out Terran from a distance. Terran put down the little girl and waved good-bye. Terran ran up to meet Toshi. "What's up?" Terran asked noticing Toshi's urgency. "The General wants to see us. He says we have to leave right now and get ready for some meeting with the other high ranking officers," said Toshi who was currently pulling Terran so he would hurry up. "All right Toshi calm down, I would like to get there without my arm being pulled out of its socket."

The General was waiting outside a transport bridge that had been set up and linked to Neo Ba Sing Se. He seemed more tense than usual. He greeted Terran and Toshi and told them to step in because they needed to head back to the capital. Terran turned around and took one last look at Cuong and then entered the transport bridge; he still wasn't used to the whirling rays of colors you had to walk through just to get to the other side of the transport bridge even if it only took a few seconds.

The trio made their way to the central meeting hall where they were greeted by a flurry of stern old men who were either spokesmen sent by the Earth Nation Leader or other army figures. The General made his way up to the front of the room and asked that the Avatar join him. "No need for formalities let's just say what we need to say," announced the General. Everyone sat down and waited for the General to address them.

"My friends as you all know the siege of the southern Earth Nation was a success thanks to the Avatar and all the brave soldiers who accompanied us," everyone began to cheer, "Yes. Yes. This is a momentous occasion but now it is time to address another matter. I believe that with the loss the water nation has just taken they will be unprepared to defend the remaining cities and areas that they hold in the various scattered locations further south and in the east and west. That is why I suggest we immediately send soldiers to take back those locations before the United Water Nations get a chance to send proper reinforcements"

Everyone in the room responded with agreement, but Terran began to wonder if this was really all they were brought in here for. He understood that taking back those areas was necessary but he doubted the situation would be so severe that he would be needed.

General Chao began to speak in a more strenuous tone as he eyed the Avatar, "While this attack is necessary it is not the main reason I called this meeting. I would like to discuss the possibilities of taking back the heavily fortified area of the northern Earth Nation," the room was once again filled with chatter but now it was in a more grave tone, "I believe that with the combined powers of myself and my top soldiers as well as the powers of the Avatar we can succeed in this ambition. I also believe that it is necessary we decide quickly as reinforcements will most likely be sent there now that news of our first attacks have gotten out," the General cleared his throat. "So what is your response?"

The men chattered for a few moments but seemed to have come to a quick agreement. One of the men who was sitting in front stood up, "We are in agreement as long as the Avatar is ready and also agrees with these terms." The General turned to Terran, "Well?"

Terran couldn't believe it. No one has attempted to take back that land since it was captured during the age of Avatar Umiko and for good reason. The land is held under a joint rule of both the fire nation and the water nation that was set up by Umiko who believed that taking a stand together against the Earth Nation was in the best interest of both the water and fire nation. No other joint agreement was ever made after that and it's amazing that this one hasn't fallen apart. Not only that but it is also heavily fortified with the latest fire nation technology.

Terran considered declining but then he remembered that little girl who was so happy that she was free and he knew he couldn't allow the people of the Earth Nation to suffer anymore. Terran stood up and looked at the members of the meeting. He could barely see Toshi in the back but he could feel Toshi's ambition. Toshi was always willing to do everything for the Earth Nation and he wasn't going to back down now. "I am also in agreement. We will take back the north and will free our people." Toshi nodded his head in approval and the General smiled with satisfaction as he patted Terran's back. The General knew Terran would make the choice that no one would; the General had groomed him well.

* * *

The Path Less Taken Pt. 2

It had been a week since Calais learned the truth of the Avatar and his past and he was filled with feelings of motivation he had never felt before. He got up early to train and hone his skill with the other monks, much to Dalah's approval, he spoke with the other young air nomads about the recent discoveries and helped calm them down, and he was always meditating as if he was trying to contact the ancient spirits of the previous Avatars.

The older monks believed that Calais was simply in brighter spirits now that he knew the truth but Calais was actually planning something. There was a bigger reason as to why he pushed himself so much in the recent days. Calais was planning his departure and his journey. He was preparing to go meet the Avatar himself. He believed that if he could just get the Avatar to see what he had seen then things would change. He thought that if he could somehow get the Avatar to reconnect with his spiritual side then the Avatar could understand. Calais wasn't very spiritual himself but he thought if he could sit down and meditate then maybe he could convince the Avatar to try and listen to him.

After failing every attempt to connect with the spiritual world, Calais believed it was necessary to speak with Dalah and relay his idea with him.

Calais met with Dalah early the next morning after his new ritual of feeding the birds in the courtyard. "Dalah I need to speak with you about something very important." Dalah was somewhat taken aback by the seriousness that was in Calais' tone. "What is it Calais?" "Dalah I need to understand how to connect with the spirits and the spiritual world." Dalah held his eyes shut tight and gnawed his teeth. He was hoping that no one would ever ask him this; he didn't want to relive his first and only encounter with the Spirit World. "Calais that is impossible." Calais didn't believe Dalah for a second and knew he was hiding something from him, "Dalah you're not very good at lying are you? Come on I need to know."

Dalah sighed in exasperation, "Calais the Spirit World isn't the same since the Avatar lost contact with it. It is a dark, unbalanced, and distorted world. Only savage dark spirits can be found there. Those beings will try to drag you there body and soul to torment you and satiate their desire for chaos and disruption…not only that but Koh, the face stealer, runs on a rampage as he tries to take every face he can find." Calais wasn't disheartened in the least, "Well are you going to tell me how to enter it or not?"

Dalah was infuriated that Calais was taking this so lightly. "Calais you can never enter the Spirit World! It is far too dangerous! Do you not understand the gravity of the situation there?" Calais shook his head, "Of course I do Dalah but I have to at least try. It's necessary that I do."

Dalah was just about ready to erupt in anger, "Why on earth is it necessary in the least Calais?" Calais readied himself for what was coming for him next. "Dalah I need to learn how to enter the Spirit World so that I can help the Avatar enter it and understand his purpose." Dalah was blown away by this revelation.

"What! There is no way you will leave this place in search of the Avatar!" Calais shook his head again, "Dalah you don't understand I have to. I need to." Dalah couldn't understand Calais' foolishness, "Calais there is a reason we stay here and that is to avoid the horror the Avatar bestows on the world. Meeting him will be your death!"

"I have to. I know that he can save this world if he just understands. I can't just stand by and know that there is a solution to this problem and not act on bringing it about." Dalah calm down and whispered, "No…you can't…I can't let you harm yourself in a pointless attempt…I wouldn't be able to forgive myself…" Calais felt his heart sink, "Dalah please I…" "No. Calais you will be placed under watch by the monks and you will not be allowed to leave your room until further notice."

Calais was in shock, "What? No you can't!" "ENOUGH!" shouted Dalah. Dalah grabbed Calais and pressed on his forehead causing Calais to black out.

Calais groggily awoke in the middle of the night in his room. "Man, I didn't know the old guy had it in him." Calais leaped off his bed and stretched his sore muscles. He lifted up a floorboard. He had prepared for this event just in case it happened. He picked up two small bags, one with supplies and the other with scrolls he had taken from the Chamber of the Avatar.

Calais could hear snoring outside his closed window. He snickered to himself. He recognized the snoring as belonging to one of the older monks who was nicknamed Drowsy. "I guess Dalah thought I wasn't going to wake up so quickly." Calais picked up his glider, a relatively ancient way to travel he thought but a way to travel nonetheless.

Calais opened the window and carefully stepped over the monk. He looked up at the starry sky. There wasn't even a single cloud out and the moon had a beautiful glow tonight. Calais opened his glider and took one last look at the old monastery. It was actually a nice place and was a spitting image of the temples he had seen in the scrolls he read in the Chamber. He wished the old monastery and the birds that always greeted him a good-bye and flew off.

Calais was one of the few air nomads to leave the monastery and even though he felt he was ready he had no idea of the terrible destruction he was about to witness. He was about to witness an Avatar who had already decided his fate and purpose a long time ago.


	5. Chapter 4: Siege of the North: Part 1

**Kind of a slow chapter here guys. Part 2 will be more enjoyable. This chapter mostly gives us a few new character traits that needed to be established. Part 2 is already up and pushes the story forward.**

The Avatar's Redemption

Book 1: Awakening

Chapter 4: Siege of the North: Part 1

Part 1: Terran

Terran entered the Training Room with General Chao and Toshi by his side. Terran examined the Elite armor General Chao had given him in preparation for the siege. It was made of the toughest material but was made to move with ease, it was resistant to certain amounts of flames and electricity as well as intensive water pressure, and they were designed with a dark green, black, and yellow pattern to match the earth bender style. Terran was also carrying a metallic water pack on his back and even though Toshi thought this might make him susceptible to a water bender attack, Terran wasn't worried.

General Chao placed himself in an earth bender's stance and addressed the two young soldiers, "All right you two, no holding back I want you to give me everything you've got." Toshi and Terran nodded and readied themselves. Toshi activated a few lightning disks and placed them in his grip and Terran simply lit his hands and feet on fire.

Terran launched himself in the air and resembled a dragon in flight as the fire sparked and spread around him; he waited for his moment to strike. Toshi threw at least seven lightning disks at the General and pulled out his guns. The General took a few lightning strikes to the chest but he didn't even flinch. He pulled the earth to cover him as a secondary layer of armor and charged Toshi at full speed; Terran reacted by launching himself in front of Toshi causing the earth to fracture and displace Chao. Toshi leaped off of Terran's shoulders and began shooting in a fury at the General. The General lifted up various pieces of earth to block the bullets but Toshi's goal wasn't to hit the General but rather to distract him while Terran moved the three wave mines he had placed earlier in front of him.

Terran moved the mines where they would form a triangle around the General; Terran signaled Toshi to move. Toshi leapt backwards and threw three flash bombs to disorient the General while Terran locked the General in his place. Toshi activated the wave mine causing the General to be hit on all sides. The General's eyes only saw white as he was lifted up into the air. Terran stomped the ground and launched Toshi at the General. Toshi could feel himself moving like a bullet as he tackled the General to the cold dirt.

Toshi placed three lighting charges on the General's chest and flipped off of him with the grace of a spider-monkey. The General could feel the charge this time. The fight was over. Toshi high fived Terran as they walked over to the General to lift him up and carry him out.

The General wasn't really giving it his all but that's because he wasn't fighting this battle to win but rather to see if Terran and Toshi were ready and as far as he was concerned they were. He had groomed them well. He remembered carrying Terran out of that hospital when he was a baby. He remembered envisioning this attack on the water and fire nations in his mind as he brought him to the base. The General was tired of his people suffering…he was tired of not being good enough to protect his people…he was tired of failing his nation. That's why he made sure to train Terran for this moment. He raised him to hate the other nations because he knew that hate would make him strong enough to win. He made sure Terran learned every element and had him perfect an offensive air bending style. Most of all though, he made sure Terran knew to love and care for his people. The General cleared his head and got ready to take back the north and raise the Avatar to a new level.

Even though Toshi was ready for the attack, he was somewhat worried. This would be the first time for him to witness his "actual" people and the first time they would see the son of the man they hated. His father felt that the Fire Nation weren't the brave warriors he grew up to believe. To him they were cowards, who hid behind a false sense of superiority, and that's why his father left and brought him to a nation he respected. His father gave secrets to the Earth Nation and built technological advancements for the Earth Nation. His father taught him everything he knew and made sure he knew what kind of men the earth benders were in comparison with the fire benders. The fire nation was about to witness the son of the man who ruined them and Toshi was worried that his presence would send the fire benders in an advantageous fury of rage. Toshi shook off these feelings and instead focused on the disgust and contempt he had for the fire benders.

While the General and Toshi filled their minds with thoughts that fueled their desire to win, Terran was only focused on proving that he was ready to be recognized as the Avatar who would save the earth nation from the reigns of the weak and pitiful. Terran smiled with vigor for he knew today was the day he would end the other nations and put the Earth Nation back on top.

Only forty-five minutes had passed since the training and Toshi and Terran were already being called into the main meeting hall. Inside the meeting hall were the Dai Lee Elite; they were soldiers who had reached the pinnacle of human perfection. They all held stern and serious faces with slight creases down their checks. The looked at Toshi and Terran with piercing eyes as they walked to meet the General in the front of the meeting hall.

The General saluted the Dai Lee Elite and began to speak, "Men, I will not bother you with talk of valor but instead will only tell you this. Fight. Don't Die and Don't Give Up. Fail to do this and we will not succeed." Terran was somewhat surprised by the brevity of the General's words but he knew it must have been because the Dai Lee were men like the General. They knew their purpose and were ready to fulfill it; they didn't need to be reassured. "Your groups are as assigned: The Sabotage group will be headed by Toshi, who understands Fire Nation weaponry better than any of us, The Under group led by Terran, and finally the Full Frontal group led by me. Is this clear?" "Sir Yes Sir!" responded the Dai Lee.

The soldiers moved out and boarded flight trains and headed to what would be their deadliest battles.

* * *

Part 1: Calais

Calais had been gliding over the ocean for a few hours; the smell of the ocean brought him back to his childhood. He remembered his parents would always take him to the beach as a child. He smiled. He remembered his father carrying him on his back as his father blew the sails of a wind surfing board. He remembered the crisp smell of the ocean breeze and how the salt tasted on his lips. He remembered coming back home to the smell of his mother's backed chocolate chipped cookies. Calais shut his eyes and tried to remember the face of his parents but sadly he couldn't. Calais breathed a heavy sigh and looked for a small island to land on.

As soon as Calais landed he sat down and tried to enter the spirit world one more time. He felt something this time, something different. Before he almost felt at peace while meditating but this time he felt almost…scared? No, that couldn't be. Why would he be scared?

The longer he meditated the more detached from the world he became. The fear started to build up but Calais felt strange. This wasn't _his_ fear. He almost felt as though he was feeling the fear of someone else, someone inside the spirit world.

Calais meditated longer and began to be filled with sadness as he fell further into what felt like the spirit world. *_AGRHHHHHHH_* Calais heard a blood curdling scream and opened his eyes with sweat beading down his neck. "What was that all about?"

Calais shook himself off, ate a few pieces of fruit, and flew off in search of the Avatar.


	6. Chapter 5: Siege of the North: Part 2

**Here's Part 2. Hopefully Part 3 will be up by tomorrow!**

The Avatar's Redemption

Book 1: Awakening

Chapter 5: Siege of the North: Part 2

Part 2: Terran

Terran tried to loosen the cold tenseness in his body. This time he wasn't looking out the window nor was he looking at the Dai Lee Elite who watched him with judgmental eyes. He wasn't sure if they trusted him or not but that didn't matter to him right now. He only had one image fixated in his mind. He closed his eyes and placed himself back at that moment, on top of the wall he created, looking down at his defeated and demoralized enemies, the rush of power that flowed through him, and the scream that he let out. He opened his eyes. He was ready.

The flight train landed thirty miles away from the battle sight in the dead of night so as not to be detected by the enemy nations. Terran and his team tunneled through the earth while Toshi activated the radar reflector that would protect them if the fire nation had planted scanners underground. Terran and his team pushed their way through further and further forward until he had finally picked up something on his seismic sense. He felt land mines all around them; they were definitely in enemy territory.

Terran placed his hands against the tunnel and stomped the ground to enhance his seismic sense. He could see the battle field clearly now. He saw five main photon cannons stationed at the front line. He asked Toshi if his team was ready; Toshi responded with a nervous nod. Terran dug five more tunnels under each of the photon cannons. He told the Dai Lee Elite the location of the soldiers stationed around the Photon Cannons and had them take them out.

The Dai Lee moved through the gritty dirt like badger moles and pulled each one of their victims down with silent ease. The soldiers were quickly silenced by the Dai Lee and had their weaponry removed. Terran shot up Toshi and his team. Toshi quickly examined the cannon and recognized his father's design. It was made of some of the purest metals and glowed in the night as it hummed an eerie sound. Toshi opened up the control panel and showed the Dai Lee that by removing the photon source and by rigging only certain wires they could easily shut them down. The Dai Lee moved to the other four photon cannons and shut them down as they had been instructed. Toshi begins to set some detonators on each of the canons to prepare for the frontal attack.

They are able to shut down at least a quarter of the main weaponry. Terran begins to feel that this will be an easy victory, that is, until he feels something uncalled for with his seismic sense. Fire Nation troops must have noticed their men weren't responding and were making a move through the weaponry, surely they would notice what they had done.

Terran tells the General to get ready and signals Toshi to activate the bombs he had placed. *_BOOM_* Even deep underground they could feel the heat of the explosions. The General launched himself and the Dai Lee out of the ground. Terran made sure to watch everything that was happening with his seismic sense.

The General was launched by the Dai Lee up into the air. He landed and caused five sinkholes that destroyed five more cannons. The Dai Lee gracefully moved through the earth as they took down various enemies with their signature tombstone technique. The Fire Benders began to shoot out flames to light the area. A few more fire benders covered themselves in fire and launched themselves upward performing the Dragons of the West technique. The flames that engulfed them made the shape of dragon and they flew down at various Dai Lee agents. They would then burst into flames that would engulf huge masses of area. Terran was beginning to get worried.

The General split the earth causing more soldiers to fall. He metal bends their machinery and rigs them to blow as he chucks them at various soldiers. The Dai Lee leap through the air as the form jagged rocks to overturn soldiers. The Dai Lee begin to gather pieces of metal and rock to form a golem that they unleash upon the enemy. The General unleashes a fury of fissures through the earth as he prepares to move even further ahead. Toshi leaps out of the earth to further shut down any more weaponry. Terran yells out in a desperate plea, "Wait! It's not safe yet!"

A huge flash appeared in the clouds above them. Toshi recognized that flash as his father's aerial cannons. Toshi cursed under his breath, he didn't see any when they checked the area. Toshi called out to the Dai Lee to head back down but they couldn't hear him over the explosions the Fire Nation began to set off. The blast hit the ground in a wonderful array of light.

Terran felt it. A huge surge of energy had just hit and caused a massive ripple through the earth. He launched himself out to witness his greatest fear. The blast must've spread throughout and flattened a fourth of the battle field. Terran could see hundreds of Dai Lee lying motionless at the center of the blast. Many others were knocked off their feet and were struggling to get up. He saw fire benders move forward and begin to either inflame or shoot anyone they saw. Terran's heart began to thump out of his chest. Sweat was rolling down his neck. He began to get increasingly clammy. What was this feeling? Fear?

Terran had found Toshi a few feet away from where he last felt him. He had substantial burns and injuries. Terran clenched his fist and slammed at the ground. He felt tears starting to roll down his face. "No," he thought. "This can't be…happening." Terran could feel his blood boiling. He almost felt like he was about to explode with energy but nothing happened. His eyes were burning and his skin was tingling. Ah! What was this feeling?

The General had moved underground before the impact happened and was getting ready to unleash himself. The General jumped out and began to slam down fire benders left and right. He crushed soldiers, buried them, and created miniature earth quakes throughout the area. Terran used air bending to lift himself higher than he had gone before. He saw the canon that had done this and immediately slammed his fists against it as he distorted the metal and pushed himself down with fire out of his feet. He was burning up as he began to be filled with an unquenchable rage. He slammed the cannon down and began to form a flaming tornado as he ripped through the earth.

The General knows this isn't going to work. He already saw four smaller cannons get blasted into the air. He began to see a few fire benders come out of a base wearing mech suits that enhanced their abilities and that had advanced weaponry. They weren't going to win. Terran was beginning to see it too. The General called out to Terran and told him to gather any remaining Dai Lee while he stalled.

The General moved forward in a blind fury as he threw out all his bombs and attached them on a wall he created. He pushed the wall forward and slammed into a few mechs. *_BOOM._* Another flurry of explosions go off. Terran moves as fast as he can and begins to gather as many Dai Lee as he can. He takes them to Toshi's location and forms a dome to surround them. Toshi wakes up and immediately takes notice of what's happening. He orders Terran to reach for a few disks he has in his side pouch. Terran understands and begins placing them around the dome causing a secondary dome made of energy to form around them.

Terran feels another blast. His eyes open wide and his lips began to dry up. He can't feel him anymore. Terran tries to open his mouth but all he can do is stutter, "Where's the General? He can't be…no…no…it's not possible" Terran begins to feel a wave of soldiers coming towards the dome and seems to feel a truck carrying reinforcements.

Terran is burning up but nothing is happening; all he can do is whisper…"no…no…no"

* * *

Part 2: Calais

Calais can feel that he is getting close now, but as he traveled forward his eyes began to water and he could also smell something. It smelled like a combination of ash and smoke. As he flew higher up he could see it. A tower of flames.

Calais began to remember _that_ day again. The smell of smoke, the burning of his eyes, the wails of his mother, and the sound of the continuous explosion. Those men…those men with dead eyes and with souls that were even more dead...with hearts as black as charcoal. Those men took his parents away from him. They didn't need to kill him to make him dead. He was dead from that day forward.

Calais shook his head and tried to clear his mind. He understood that there was a battle going on but for what? He pulled on the winds and drew in his glider closer. He was almost certain the Avatar would be here. Wherever there was destruction that's where the Avatar was, at least in the case of the recent Avatars. Calais flew up higher and landed atop a skyscraper with a flame logo on it.

"Now I see why the monks didn't want us to come back…" Calais could see the lifeless bodies of so many men. He could see the charred remains of young soldiers who didn't need to die. This was what the Avatar wrought now. "No more," Calais said with vengeance. He was going to save this Avatar and help him change the world.

*_BOOM BOOOM BOOOOM* _The skyscraper Calais was on top of shook and began to crumble. Calais struggled to get a foot hold as the glass underneath him shattered. Smoke began to surround him and he could feel his lungs getting chopped up by the glass and ash. He coughed blood as he tried to jump but his glider snapped and he fell.

Calais fell…and fell…and fell…


	7. Chapter 6: Siege of the North: Part 3

**Here is the final part of the "Siege of the North." As always, feel free to review and give me your thoughts on what you like and what you don't. Enjoy! **

The Avatar's Redemption

Book 1: Awakening

Chapter 6: Siege of the North: Part 3

Toshi can only see an icy darkness as he tries to feel for any sign that he is still whole. "_Groan…_Am I…_cough cough…_alive?" Toshi struggles to open his eyes but can barely move a muscle. He hears a silent whisper of aggravation that he believes to belong to Terran. "_Cough_…Terran? Is that you?" Terran excitedly jolted up. "Toshi! Your awake! Listen, don't move just lay there until I can think of a way out of here."

Toshi can feel his sore muscles throbbing; he thinks that his ribs might be broken but he can't tell. His coughs are heavy with some fluid that he hopes isn't blood. He finally opens his eyes but instead of seeing the dark and cloudy sky he sees a dome of rock filled with Terran and Dai Lee Elites. Toshi lays there without moving an inch while he assesses the situation.

Toshi struggled to speak, "I remember now…_cough_…we were assaulted and I…_cough…_helped you make this temporary shield. I must have blacked out again after that…" Toshi waited for Terran to come up with a witty response or at least say something remotely reassuring but Terran just nodded his head. Toshi tried to hold back his coughs, "Terran…ughh…listen to me. This shield won't last much longer it's going to break soon. You have to tunnel us out of here…" Terran stared at Toshi with hopeless eyes, "I can't. They brought reinforcements with mech suits that are able to hit underground with specialized wave cannons. Unless I can shut them down it'll be too risky."

Toshi could hear and feel the dome getting hit with an onslaught of blasts. He knew they only had a limited amount of time left before it broke apart. Terran held his ribs as he sat up, "Lucky for you buddy I think I got my second wind." Terran didn't respond; Toshi couldn't believe it, for once Terran was speechless and hopeless. Toshi had to think of a plan to get them out of there. He went through all the different pieces of weaponry he and the Dai Lee carried with analytical accuracy. After going through the supplies in his head a hundred times, he figured he could try to assemble a few E.M.P. bombs.

Toshi dragged himself over to Terran and tightly grabbed his shoulder, "Hey. I am going to put together a few E.M.P.s but I need you to charge them. Now I'm not talking about a simple quick charge, I'm talking a "royal" charge. You got me? Terran! Listen we can do this if you just trust me." Terran didn't respond. Toshi was getting impatient and decided to slug Terran across the face. Terran was knocked down but the punch didn't faze him physically but it did manage to get through him mentally. "Sorry. You got it Toshi. Whatever you need. Just do it quickly."

Toshi ordered the Dai Lee to give him their supplies. He began to meticulously work on the scraps of tech he could find but he was getting worried. The dome was crumbling all around him and dust was rising; he had to hurry. He was still sore but the adrenaline pumping through him allowed him to move through the pain. Terran attempted to stabilize the dome with a help of a few Dai Lee but it wasn't going to give them much more time.

Toshi hands fumbled through the tech until finally, "Finished! I've made four but now you need to supercharge them." Terran simply nodded again and began to take in a deep breath. He went through the ancient motions that had been perfected thousands of years ago. He could feel his skin and heart tingle as lightning traveled through his stomach and chest up to his arm until it reached his fingertips. "Erggh!" *_ZAP* _Terran felt exhilaration as bright blue lighting rushed out of him and struck the E.M.P.s.

Toshi's eyes glowed with confidence, "Perfect!" Terran calmed down and walked over to Toshi, "All right hand me the bombs and I'll place them around the battle field." "No," responded Toshi, "I'll get the Dai Lee to help me carry them out. We need you to strike with full force once I activate them." Terran was somewhat skeptical that the battered and beaten Toshi could handle it but he was right; they needed him to be the frontal assault now. "All right good luck." Toshi smiled and punched Terran in the shoulder.

Toshi turned to face the Dai Lee, who no longer had judgmental eyes but rather foggy eyes of defeat, "Come on. You four cover me and you four help me place the E.M.P.s. The rest of you strike at the enemy as a distraction." The Dai Lee formed a tunnel under the dome and quickly shot back up with Toshi leading the way. Terran sat down and focused himself; he could feel that burning energy once again but just like before it faded away into nothingness.

Calais was surrounded in black smoke as he fell to his death. Calais moved the air around him and cleared the smoke. His eyes were burning and his vision was blurry but he could still make out what was happening. He didn't have his glider but he wasn't helpless in the air; he launched himself forward with the wind as he landed on several pieces of falling rubble. He leaped onto every piece of rubble he could find but each time he did the rubble would crumble apart. Calais felt glass cut through his skin as he fell further down; the cuts were shallow but he knew had to move quickly before he got seriously injured.

Calais glided on the air and finally landed on the ground as the building finished its descent into destruction. He jumped and spun himself through the air to avoid any falling debris. He landed safely out of sight and tried to collect himself. He saw soldiers belonging to the fire nation but on his way here he was certain he saw water nation soldiers. Where were they now? Calais took another look at the battle field and could see what he believed to be disoriented earth benders scrambling around a torn up wasteland that was burning to the ground as they tried to avoid massive explosions.

Calais knew that the current Avatar was an earth bender and that he had to be somewhere in this battle. He didn't believe that the earth benders had the right to continue this cycle of war, in fact, he didn't believe any of the nations had this right but if he didn't help the earth benders then the Avatar might die. He recognized that his omission might prolong the suffering of the nations and their people so he decided he had to help the earth benders for now. He saw that one of the earth nation soldiers was moving with a purpose as he struggled to hold on to four small devices. Could this be the Avatar? He doubted it but either way he understood that this particular soldier needed to accomplish something.

Calais tried to stay out of sight as he shot air strikes at fire benders to clear the path of the earth nation soldier as he moved through the battlefield. He also tried to use his air bending to lift the earth nation soldier out of the range of explosives and fire blasts. Calais couldn't keep this up for much longer; oh how he hoped he was doing the right thing.

Toshi was either incredibly lucky or someone other than the Dai Lee was helping him but he couldn't see anyone in his range that could have assisted him. It didn't really matter to him right now because he had already dropped of the E.M.P.s at their necessary location and he had located the General. The General was being held by fire benders near the back of the battle field as they tried to break every one of his bones and it _sounded _like they were making progress. Toshi yelled at the fire benders who turned to face him. Two of the fire benders pointed their guns at him; Toshi just gave a devious smile as he activated the E.M.P.s with his controller.

Four electromagnetic pulses opened up throughout the battlefield. Mech suits fell down, cannons deactivated, flight cannons began to fall out of the sky, and fire bender weaponry shut off. The General knew an opportunity when he saw one; he grabbed the fire benders around him and slammed them to the ground. He picked up two others and repeatedly punched their chests and launched them backward with a rock smash. The General told Toshi to leave the area immediately. Toshi saw the stone cold face of the General and knew that something big was going to happen.

Terran opened the dome and saw Toshi running back towards him, "You've got two minutes until everything comes back online! Hurry up and attack!" Terran leaped through the air and shot huge flaming comets down at the soldiers. Even if the soldiers managed to dodge the blasts of fire the comets would explode and engulf them in flames. Terran launched himself downward and caused an earthquake. He created intense air pressure that crushed the mech suits and anyone in them. Terran began pulling immense amounts of air towards him in attempt to suffocate the fire benders.

"AHHHHHH!" Terran heard the General scream in blind rage and felt the ground shake. In front of him he saw a huge wave of earth and metal at least one hundred feet tall pushing forward and crushing anyone in its path. Terran launched himself as high as he could with a tornado of fire; he saw that the Dai Lee and Toshi had already evacuated the crush zone but the fire benders weren't so lucky.

Terran landed back down to the ground and knew his two minutes were up but he wasn't worried. Terran knew they had one this battle but moments later he was immediately greeted with fear as he could feel more reinforcements coming in by way of underground drills that were now drilling upwards.

The General saw the drills reach the surface and he attempted to crush them but lacked the strength. The General reached into one of his compartments and pulled out a pill that he swallowed; his insides began to burn and he gnashed his teeth but his strength returned and he began crushing the drills and any new ones that were coming in.

Terran began to regain hope but he felt something that worried him. He didn't feel it in the earth but rather in the ocean. Water benders were bringing something in and that something was big. Terran locked himself into the ground and tried displace the water benders and whatever they were carrying. He was struggling to keep hold and his arms were starting to lock up but. There were too many water benders and they were beginning to overpower him. "NO!" Terran had lost his grip and the water benders immediately appeared out of the ocean in a water spout.

Calais was amazed he was still alive as he continually had to air bend his way out of blast zones. While he was moving he heard a few of the fire benders saying that soon this would be over with the help of the "Equalizer". Calais remembered reading up on the villain Amon and was worried if he stuck to close to the battle field he would die. Calais wasn't worried so much about his own death but rather what his death would bring about. If he died no one would have the necessary information to help the Avatar, who he now knew was here, so he decided to flee the area and jump back in if he was needed.

The water benders lifted up a huge piece of machinery out of the water and placed it in the center of the battlefield. The machine sparked in anticipation and blustered out black smog from its sides. Terran got ready to earth bend the thing back into the water, but as he began to lift up some earth he heard the water benders shout, "Activate the Equalizer!" The machine whirred a deathly and horrific sound as it shout out purple rays of electricity that were meant to directly affect the nerves of the body in an attempt to block bending abilities and cause immediate black out.

The rays hit every earth bender and even a few fire benders that were in the way. The Dai Lee screamed in agonizing pain as they were hit and each of them were launched back hundreds of feet. Toshi was hit by at least five bolts and immediately blacked out; the General was also hit multiple times and was launched forward through the air and landed with his face in the dirt and with smoke rising from his back. Terran tried to redirect the lightning bolts but as soon as it entered his body he was paralyzed and blacked out.

Terran pulled himself together and woke up just seconds later. He was filled with blind rage and could feel the familiar burning sensation. This time the sensation lasted longer and he knew he was going to enter a new level of power. As Terran shot out his fist in attempt to bend the burning sensation disappeared and nothing happened. Terran was gripped with horror. He began to breath in heavily while his hands became icy cold. He couldn't believe it…this couldn't be the end. He tried to bend fire, water, and air but nothing happened. He still had control over his earth bending but now that fear had taken him in and the sensation had disappeared he was far too weak to try anything. The water and fire benders began to move in for the kill.

Calais was in shock. He had just witnessed the complete destruction of an elite army by one machine. Calais knew he had to step in even if it was just to disorient the fire and water benders. He leaped into the air and pushed himself up as high as he could. He went higher and higher until he could feel the brisk sensation of the cold atmosphere. He launched himself downward like a meteor and could feel himself become lost with the air as if he was a bird. It was wonderful.

Calais slammed down in front of Terran and guided all of the air he had collected on his way down and blasted it forward like a torpedo at the fire and water benders.

Terran saw his enemies getting pushed backwards as they tried to push against the air that shot at them with the same strength as a typhoon. Terran had gotten an opportunity. He gathered all his remaining energy and created a massive sinkhole underneath the fire and water benders. He pulled every soldier he could and Calais underground and pushed himself backward with everyone being pushed along with him. He didn't stop until he was certain they were far enough away from the battle sight.

He launched everyone out and called for an emergency pickup, "I want you here in minutes!" The pickup came moments later and began to collect the lifeless bodies of the soldiers. An emergency responder grabbed ahold of the Avatar and began to yell at him in attempt to talk over the humming of the air ship, "Avatar Terran, we believe to have found an air bender. What do we do with him?" Terran saw them carrying the air bender's limp body, "Take him with us; he saved us." Terran got into the air ship and tried to maintain his composure but he just couldn't.

Terran fell to his knees and slammed the floor with his fists as tears rolled down his face. The Siege was a failure, he failed the people of the Northern Earth Nation, he had failed as a soldier, and most of all he had failed as the Avatar.

**In the next chapter entitled "The Crossing of Two Paths" we will finally deal with the formal meeting between Terran and Calais and what their meeting holds for the future of the world. **


	8. Chapter 7: The Crossing of Two Paths

**Hope you all enjoy this one. Once again reviews and critiques are always welcomed. A special thanks to IZaley25 and Daddy's Little Pyro for their reviews.**

The Avatar's Redemption

Book 1: Awakening

Chapter 7: The Crossing of Two Paths

The bright hospital lights were beginning to singe Calais' eyes. Calais awoke to an unusual sight; he wasn't in the same bland old room at the hidden air monasteries anymore. Instead he woke up to a small hospital room filled with glowing, beeping monitors, which read a collection of numbers and letters, that were connected to different parts of his body. Calais started to get worried after he lifted up the blankets on his bed to see himself covered in bandages, but he was more worried that he couldn't remember how he got here in the first place.

Calais rubbed his temples as he tried to recollect what had happened to him. His mind was filled with different images that he tried to piece together and understand. Suddenly his eyes opened wide and his pupils dilated as he began to stammer, "I…I w...was in a war." Calais realized he must be in the Earth Nation; he began to fidget as he wondered what they might have done to him while he was asleep. He shrugged off these thoughts and looked for his robes. Calais found his upper robe hanging by his bedside and rustled through the pockets. Where were the scrolls he brought to show the Avatar?

Calais started to panic as his eyes scrambled all across the room but all he saw were those accursed monitors. What if an Earth Nation general had gotten a hold of them? What would he do to the scrolls if he found out the truth? What would the Earth Nation do to him and the other air benders once they found out he was going to commit an act that would definitely be considered an attack against the Earth Nation? Calais had to get out of there and warn Dalah, "AH! I'm so stupid. How could I think this would work?" He pulled off all the cords that were attached to him and struggled to get out of the bed.

The door to his room opened. Calais stared at it in terrible fear. Terran stepped through the door and shut it behind him. His eyes were fixated on Calais but he had an expressionless face. Calais looked down and saw that Terran had the scrolls in his hands.

Terran looked at the air bender with a bit of pity; he was in a foreign land and he risked his life for him but the other earth nation soldiers were still considering sending the air bender to the dead lands or the slaving grounds. Lucky for the air bender, he had found his silly little stories of fiction before the other earth nation soldiers had. They would have definitely thought the scrolls were acts of treason, but he knew the guy was just writing stories; he didn't mean any harm. I mean he did save them after all.

Terran walked over to the air benders bedside. He could see that the air bender was quite nervous, "Hey, how are you feeling?" Calais was shocked by the quite calmness in the Avatar's tone, "I'm fine, just a little sore." Terran did his best to seem friendly; he knew the General would be here shortly to question the air bender so he had to make sure the air bender didn't seem like a threat, "Don't worry you'll be back on your feet in no time. By the way my name is Terran." Calais responded with an uneasy tone, "I'm Calais. Listen I need to talk to you about something very important. It has to do with the scrolls your holding."

Terran smiled nonchalantly, "Oh these things? I read them. You've got quite the imagination, you know? It's a good thing I found them first though. The other guys might have thought these things were real." Calais shook his head, "No you don't understand, those scrolls are not some made up stories there real pieces of history of your past lives." Terran furrow his eyebrows in confusion, "I'm sorry what? My past lives? Listen maybe they are real to you but…" Calais didn't let him say anything after that, "Yes your past lives. They are stories about Avatars from the past and you share a connection with each and every one of them. I know it seems strange considering you lost your spiritual touch; I can see why it doesn't make sense. Didn't you read the scroll on it? I know there is one in there that explains it."

Terran was beginning to get worried that this Calais guy was crazy, "All right buddy, that's enough. Let me just…" Calais had to get him to understand, "Please just hear me out. The Avatar used to be a figure of peace and balance. The Avatar took care of all the nations and brought harmony; he didn't squander his time spilling innocent blood for the sake of conquest. The Avatar brought balance to this realm and the spiritual one. The Avatar tried to create a cycle of peace not a cycle of violence. Can't you see your abandoning your true role as the Avatar for one of a pity conqueror? You need to turn your back on this whole ideal of siding with your own nation and be the Avatar for the many not just the one, like Avatar Aang and Korra were. Don't you see that you can end this violence if you just be the right kind of Avatar?"

Calais had struck Terran's last nerve. Now he could see what type of person this Calais was. He was just some idiotic dreamer who didn't know what had to be done in this new world. How dare he criticize his actions? Terran knew what it meant to be the Avatar and although he understood he had failed at being the best Avatar he definitely wasn't going to let this guy's crazy beliefs get to him. Terran began to raise his voice, "How dare you tell me I'm the wrong kind of Avatar? After all that I have done for my people! After I saved them! After I lashed out at myself for not saving the people of the North! You have the audacity to question me? Maybe your so called "righteous" Avatars had the wrong idea because if this is how the world turned out while they were in control then they sure didn't do a good job. In this day and age the Avatar needs to be ruthless and that's what I will continue to be. I will continue to protect my people and kill anyone who tries to stop me! I AM THE AVATAR!"

Terran tried to calm down but he was just so furious he had a hard time not earth bending Calais out of there, "Listen, I should just kill you here and now for what you said, but since you saved my life I'll let you leave but if I ever see you again your dead. Understand?" Calais tried his best to not break down, "But…please….just…you can save us all if you just…" Terran's blood was boiling, "Just what huh? Abandon my people when they need me most! Get out of here now before I reconsider my offer!"

Calais was heart-broken. He had failed to do anything but get the Avatar mad. Calais put on his robes and left through the window. Calais half-heartedly walked the roof top; he had failed to change anything and now he probably endangered Dalah considering Dalah was most likely out looking for him. He had no way of getting back to the monasteries without his glider and he was a lost air bender in the Earth Nation capitol. Calais decided to sit down and meditate on what to do next. He was beginning to grow fond of meditating and as he sat down and shut his eyes he knew why. He lost himself from the world and felt as though the previous Avatars were guiding him to a realm of peace. Calais was somehow filled with a new hope; he wasn't done just yet.

Terran left the room infuriated. He told the General to not worry about the airbender, but the General didn't seem to care and he just told Terran to get some rest because he needed it. Terran went to an unused hospital room and shut the door and placed the scrolls that had belonged to Calais on the night stand. Terran released a large sigh of relief and shut his eyes hoping to forget his troubles and failures.

Terran felt as if the room was freezing over. He opened his eyes to see himself surrounded in darkness. The floor was that of a strange black slime with jagged rocks, all around him were distorted figures and objects, and black smog had filled the area. Terran was starting to have trouble breathing and he noticed that he was sinking. Terran tried to speak but nothing came out of his mouth and when he struggled to get out he sank further down. Terran kept sinking until the black slime was at his neck; it felt as if his lungs were being crushed.

The distorted figures moved closer and were speaking in shrieks and screams. They latched on to him and screamed in his ears in a grotesque voice, "Why have you abandoned us! Why do you hurt us! Help us! Help us!" Terran struggled to crawl out of the slime but he had no control over his body anymore. He was filled with immense fright as the creatures began to submerge him. He could feel the horrid liquid enter his lungs.

Terran was pulled out of the slim pit only to be greeted by another distorted figure. This one appeared to be composed of the slime and was tall and skinny. He had a mask with a yin and yang symbol for a face. His body oozed noxious gas and slime dripped off of him. The mask opened where a mouth would be and carnivorous teeth could be seen.

The monster spoke in a voice of death, "You have entered this realm only because your eyes had been opened. The spirit inside of you was awakened once again and you silenced it." The monster eyes lit up a bright blood red color, "You have abandoned this place and us. You harm innocence in the name of righteousness and for that you must pay!" The monster placed its hands on Terran's head. Terran's eyes rolled up and he began to see visions of all forms of people.

Terran saw all the people of the earth nation and felt their deep suffering, he saw all those he had killed and felt the pain he had caused them but ten-fold, he saw the families of those he had killed and was filled with their grief, and he saw the creatures of this realm struggling to survive and he was filled with their anguish. Lastly, he saw all four nations and felt the pain that each and every one had endured.

The monster spoke again, "Even when the truth had been laid in front of you by the one who chose the path to peace, you still chose the path of ignorance and destruction. You will witness the chaos you have wrought upon us all." Terran was filled with the pain of thousands of the innocent. He couldn't take any more and finally was able to let out a scream of pure horror. The monster spoke one last time, "Witness the truth young Avatar…witness it…witness what you have failed to do…witness your true failure."

Terran shot up in his bed and was breathing heavily with sweat rolling down his neck and face. He sat alone in his cold and dark room for hours without saying a word.

**Well that wraps up this chapter. The next chapter will deal with how Terran copes with what he has just witnessed. Please Follow or Favorite if you like the story and want to read more.**


	9. Chapter 8: A Wavering Mind

**Thanks for the reviews on my previous chapter guys. I appreciate it. Enjoy. **

The Avatar's Redemption

Book 1: Awakening

Chapter 8: A Wavering Mind

Sunlight crept through the curtains of Terran's dusty hospital room and warmed his face. Terran shut his eyes and clasped the rough edges of the hospital blanket. He hadn't slept the entire night; he was afraid he wouldn't have woken up if he did.

Terran's muscles strained and his bones creaked as he tried to get out of bed. Terran's knees shook on his way to the bathroom; he splashed his face with tepid water and stared at his reflection. His face was cracked and it reminded him of the sand in the Si Wong Desert. His eyes weren't a bright emerald green anymore; instead they were cloudy and gray. It almost looked like cobwebs were stretched across his eyes. Each strand of web held a secret that anyone could see if they looked deep enough into his eyes. Terran let out a heavy sigh.

Terran walked back to the bed and picked up the scrolls that were on the nightstand. The scrolls shook in his sweaty palms and every time he tried to open them the room would shake. Terran felt like he was losing his mind. He managed to open up one of the scrolls; it was titled, _The Last Airbender_. "This can't be real. It just can't be," Terran thought to himself, "It was just a dream. That's all it was."

Terran tried desperately to calm his nerves, "I had a bad dream because of the stress I was feeling. Of course that was why I had the dream. I'm fine. I can't let a senseless story or nightmares get to me." Terran repeated the same phrase over and over again, "I'm fine it was just a dream…I'm fine it was just a dream…I'm fine it was just a dream."

Terran lugged himself to the window and peered out at the city. It was such a beautiful place; there were buildings that rose above the clouds and the sun's rays would bounce of the towers and illuminate the whole city. A river swept through the city and children would constantly play in it with their race boats, much to frustration of the merchants. Hover-crafts would race against the skyline and paint a picture of vibrant, neon lights. "I'm fine," Terran repeated.

"Agh!" A piercing pain shot through Terran's skull. He wrapped his fingers around his head and fell to his knees. His eyes flashed a bright white and he could see a flood of images in his mind. Each was of a glorious city where benders of all nations lived in harmony. He felt the tremendous joy of those who lived there, but as the city started to fall apart after each progressive image he felt the pain of those who lived there. The city fell apart further and further until it was nothing more but wasteland. Terran felt only a dead silence now.

The vision finished and Terran's eyes returned to their cloudy state. Terran's entire body trembled and he gasped for air while he struggled to get back on his feet. "No! It's just a hallucination! It's because of the stress of the war! The stress!" Terran would not yield to these delusions. He ran out of the room and headed for the Southern Earth Nation.

Terran treaded lightly down a path of red, sun-dried earth; he was surrounded by a lush field of brightly arrayed flora. This was one of the few places that hadn't been touched by the invasion of the water nation. Terran welcomed a slight gush of air against his face. Even though Terran loved the beauty of the field, this wasn't his destination. Terran walked further south and as he walked the landscape slowly changed. It transitioned from brightly colored foliage to charred earth that was laden with scraps of burnt and contorted metal. Terran's eyes grew misty at the sight, "What happened to the Earth Nation…" He could only think to blame the water benders and their quest for power, but deep down in the abyss of his thoughts he doubted himself.

Terran had called for scrap pick-up earlier and they had just arrived along with a shuttle of a few displaced individuals looking for a home. Terran dumped all the scraps of metal onto the loading dock and wished them a safe trick back.

Terran turned his attention to the group of men, women, and children huddled together in silent confusion; Terran's heart ached for his people, the people he was supposed to protect, but he cleared his mind and did his best to smile. Terran said nothing as he turned his back towards them. He shifted the earth and cleared the ground in a methodical pattern until finally he had created a small village for the people. "Now I understand this isn't much but volunteers from Neo Ba Sing Se will be here shortly. They will fix up the place and give you some of the best tech we've got," Terran said in what he hoped was a reassuring tone.

The people surrounded him with bright faces and a few children with tears in their faces pushed their way through the crowd so they could hug Terran's legs; they were all just happy _it_ was finally over. Terran did his best not to get too emotional and thought to himself, "I'm doing the right thing…nothing's wrong with me." Terran wished the crowd good-bye and headed back for the field, hopefully, he would be able to spend some time there.

*_Beep…Beep*_ Terran's communications disk had gone off. He pulled the crystalline disk out of his pocket and saw Toshi's face on the screen; he considered just letting the call go to voicemail. He hesitantly answered and a small grainy hologram of Toshi appeared before him. Even though Terran knew Toshi had a knack for getting back on his feet he was still worried about his friend, "Toshi why aren't you resting? You need to recover from the battle in the North" Toshi gave a quick but uneasy smirk, "I could say the same to you. Are you all right? You don't look so great. Did you get any sleep last night; you have some serious bags under your eyes. Where are you anyway?"

"I'm fine…I'm fine. I'm down south; I was helping out a few guys." Terran could see that Toshi was beginning to get impatient; Toshi always was a busy body, "Well you need to head back. The General needs to tell us something. Take the transport bridge." Terran mumbled under his breath, "I hate the transport bridge…That's fine I'll be there soon."

"It's not in the meeting hall by the way. This time he wants us to meet him in his private quarters." Terran was amazed; the general never let anyone into his private quarters. "Well I guess I better hurry up then, huh?" Terran responded in a sarcastic tone; the General always had a way to call a meeting at the most inopportune times.

Terran walked out of the transport bridge and down to Toshi, who had been anxiously tapping his feet. Questions of doubt bounced around in Terran's head but he did his best not to unravel in front of Toshi. Toshi had noticed that Terran wasn't walking with the same confidence, "What's wrong?" Terran stared down at his feet; he knew the cobwebs in his eyes would give something away, "Nothing, nothing at all. Hey come on we better hurry." Terran carried himself in a light sprint and Toshi followed closely behind.

They had arrived at the General's quarters a few minutes later. His lodging was a relatively small sized shack that was colored a dull and faded green with a soundproof metal coating. Terran and Toshi entered the room and saw the General sitting down with a holographic image of the North in front of him. The General clearly hadn't been sleeping. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were more sullen than usual, in fact; he looked as if he had aged another ten years altogether. "Sit down," mumbled the General.

The General closed down the hologram and rubbed his swollen eyes, "All right, here's the deal. I know the Siege didn't go as planned but I don't believe it was a total failure. The fire and water nations lost a lot of men and heavy machinery; the earth benders living there seemed to have noticed this too because more of the towns people are starting to revolt and cause unrest. I know this is going to sound insane but I can't allow another failure to end up on my list. I won't let those guys down there get hurt anymore," Terran's heart rose up to his throat, "that's why I will be forming a silent espionage group. Since the Dai Lee Elite and you two are still recovering, I've decided to bring members of the royal guard with me to lay down the final blow…but that's not all I called you two in for."

"I know you two are recovering but I need you guys to scout the fire nation and water nation for possible weak spots." Terran jumped in, "Why do we need to do that?!" The General raised an eyebrow and observed Terran tensely, "_Because_ Terran, we will be planning an invasion of the two nations in the coming months. It will soon be our time to strike back," Terran felt like he was going to vomit, "Toshi you will head to the United Southern/Northern Water Nations and Terran you will head to the Fire Nation. Understood? Good. I expect full reports in one week."

The General stood up and walked out of the room. Terran gritted his teeth at the thought of entering the Fire Nation as a spy. Terran whispered to himself in the depths of his mind, "No. I'm fine. I need to do this, to see my enemy so I can remember why I am doing this. I'm alright…I'm alright…" Toshi patted Terran on the back and wished him good luck; Toshi left the room in a hurry. Terran took in a breath of relief. He wouldn't have been able to keep his thoughts to himself if he was with Toshi.

…

Terran walked down the street of a quiet fire nation town known as Rahm. He was dressed in fire nation garb but one only need to look at him closely to know he was an outsider. Lucky for him everyone was glued to their projectors. They were all watching live coverage of the "Terror in the North", as the local media had dubbed it. Terran smiled to himself, "Looks like the old man's going to do it," Terran thought.

Terran had already scouted ten locations that might be good targets for an attack and decided he needed to relax a bit. Terran looked through the window of a small and scanty tea shop; Terran knew the Fire Nation was famous for their Jasmine Tea and decided he might as well see if the stories were true.

A bell chimed as Terran opened the door. This appeared to be the only place where no one was watching the news. Every step he took caused the floorboards to squeak, much to his annoyance. He sat down across from a young family with a small baby. The baby coed and babbled at Terran; Terran let out a quick smile but immediately removed it from his face, "What am I doing? That baby is just going to become some fire breathing soldier that will kill my people. He's an enemy. There all enemies."

A stout and hefty old man with a short gray beard came up to Terran and spoke in a calm and soothing voice, "What can I get for you my young friend." "Just a cup of Jasmine," Terran responded. The old man chortled, "Ah yes Jasmine tea, one of my favorites." Terran reached in his pocket and realized he had no money to pay the man, embarrassed he quickly stood up and headed for the door.

The old man had a keen eye and could see when someone was having a hard time, "Excuse me young man, don't you want your tea?" "I'm afraid I don't have any money," Terran responded, ashamed that he was asking his enemy to pardon him. The old man walked over to the young family and picked up the chattering baby, "Why I'm sure this family here won't mind helping out a nice young man like you." The family knew the old man well. They were frequent drinkers at the tea shop and knew the old man was always trying to brighten someone's day. The family also knew he would reimburse them for the extra purchase of tea in some way, shape, or form not that it bothered them too much.

Terran became red-faced, "No, no it's fine." "Nonsense," said the old man, "come on over and enjoy your tea." The family encouraged Terran to sit down and Terran reluctantly agreed, afraid that if he didn't it might seem suspicious; at least that is what he told himself.

Terran took a sip of the Jasmine Tea and his heart was immediately warmed by the soothing flavor. Terran couldn't deny it; the Fire Nation most certainly had the best tea in all the nations. "There, you see? You can always find a friend somewhere, even amongst strangers!" said the old man in hearty laugh.

Terran's mind went back to the charred remains of the once beautiful Earth Nation valleys and to the displaced individuals he had helped. Terran scanned the tea shop, he looked at the calm and serine face of the old man, and at the cheerful family that was happily chatting with him as if he was one of their own and knew that in a few months they would all end up like those poor people in the Earth Nation. That's if they were lucky.

For the first time, Terran actually wondered if he was doing the right thing. Terran could only hear one thought bounce across inside his mind, "What's wrong with me…"

**Next chapter preview: After spending some more time in the fire nation, Terran decides to confide his troubles in his closest friend Toshi. How will Toshi react to what Terran has to say? **


	10. Chapter 9:Friendship is like a Fire Lily

**This section of the story will be divided into two parts. Sorry if the chapter took a while to be released I didn't have much time on my hands this weekend. Reviews are appreciated and I thank you all for the ones I have received. I hope you enjoy! Hopefully Part 2 will be up by tomorrow.**

The Avatar's Redemption

Book 1: Awakening

Chapter 9: Friendship is like a Fire Lily: Part 1

Moonlight trickled through the clouds and illuminated the shadow of the soaring Ash trees; a cool breeze rustled through the leaves. Terran's eyelids weighed down on his cloudy eyes as he rested atop a branch of the tallest Ash tree; it's dark and grainy bark, which reminded him of soot, tugged on his shirt. Terran kept his eye on a small fire nation town that would be his next scouting target.

Most of the towns on the outskirts of the Fire Nation Island had either escaped the industrialization and modernization that struck the island years ago or were too far out of the way for the Fire Nation to gather any benefit from the modernization of the town. Looking at the little villages reminded Terran of the ancient pictures he had seen of the early Earth Nation. They were mostly composed of shanty homes and buildings that gave the towns a rustic look. Many of the small towns had only early Fire Nation tech such as projectors and flight scooters. They lacked any real defenses and had little to no contact with the Fire Nation capitol. This is what made these small towns such good targets for attack. The earth benders could simply take over and use the town as a strong hold or base and the Fire Nation would be none the wiser.

Terran gave a monstrous yawn and shut his eyes; he decided to get some rest before he moved on to the remaining towns. The sun arose high above the trees; its glittering light stretched far and wide across the woods. Terran felt the heat rush across his cheeks and awoke, not even the shade of the Ash tree had protected him from the blazing sun. Terran placed his arm over his eyes to relieve himself of the bright rays; "This sun is much angrier in the Fire Nation than in the Earth Nation," Terran chuckled. Terran was certainly in brighter spirits; he had slept peacefully for the first time in days.

Terran made his way through the thick brush and into a town known as Bincho. The shacks provided shade with their long shadows and Terran could see that this had encouraged many of the town's residents to take to the streets. Children played ball, men and women chatted amongst themselves, old men brought out their pai sho tables, and a few young men went off to their jobs. If Terran didn't know any better he would have taken them for people of the Earth Nation.

"They're just like us," Terran thought, "they love, they laugh, and they live and yet we want to conquer them all." Terran walked slowly and with a slight sway as if he was going to stagger. His mind began to be filled with contemplation. Terran wondered why he had felt so strongly against these people; it was obvious of course, they killed and enslaved his people. But then again, did these people really have anything to do with it or were they just innocent men and women caught in the middle. In fact, why were the Earth Nation villagers attacked if they too had nothing to do with this war? They never fought against the other nations, they never attacked anyone, and they didn't play apart in the higher ups decision. They didn't even play a part in his own choices. Terran thought deeper and came to a startling realization.

They were all taught to hate. The General taught him to hate these people. The Earth Nation leaders implanted their minds with lies that caused them to believe these people were all vile and evil. The Earth Nation leaders were the ones who made these enemies and then they expected the innocent and manipulated to fight them. They convinced them to point our weapons at them and kill them even though the leaders never risked their own lives in the fight. All they did was risk the lives of the innocent people who played no real role in this war. "That's all I ever did too," whispered Terran in a somber voice. If it weren't for the propaganda they had all been subjected to, he would have thought these people to be his neighbors, his friends, his brothers, or his family.

Why did he need to continue this cycle of war? Why couldn't he change the fate of the nations? He certainly had the power to do so…Terran felt sick to his stomach. Was he really betraying the ideals he had held so close to him for all this time…was he really going to betray his people in this manner? Terran felt as though he was going to shatter. He had to leave.

He pushed his way through the forest with his eyes closed and covered in mist. He was burning up inside. He felt blind; he didn't know where he was going, all he knew was that he had to leave. He had to free himself from the burdens that weighed down his mind. He needed to be alone.

Terran was so lost within himself that he managed to trip over the thick root of one of the Ash trees. He opened his hazy eyes to see a meadow of fire lilies. The fire lilies were the most beautiful flowers of all the Fire Nation. They were a vibrant red and they caused the meadow to look like a sea of flames. Terran's breath moved heavily though his body as he lay down in this sea of fire. A sense of peace and tranquility had entered Terran through his breath; his mind became clear.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Terran turned around to see the same stout old man from the tea shop in Rahm. His ember eyes peered through the cobwebs that shrouded Terran's eyes. The old man could see deep inside his soul. The old man helped Terran stand up. The elder took in a calm and deep breath, "Yes, the fire lilies are some of the most stunning flowers in all of the Fire Nation. Sadly, they will die soon." Terran seemed to be unusually disheartened to hear this, "Why is that?" The old man's wise leer made Terran uncomfortable. This old man knew more than he was letting on.

"Well you see my friend, the fire lilies are a seasonal flower. They only last for a few weeks before they die off only to return next year. I would say these flowers have two days before they will leave us. Saddening isn't it?" Terran held his gaze towards the flowers and away from the old man, "Yes…it's a shame." The old man smiled, "Ah but not to worry they always return," the old man paused and stroked his beard, "I can see that you are not from around here," Terran's heart almost leapt out of his chest, "You must be from the capitol." Terran let out a huge sigh of relief, "Yes. I'm from the capitol."

The old man murmured to himself as if to give himself a pat on the back, "Mhmm…I thought so. It also appears as though you have a heavy heart and a heavy mind at the moment," Terran wondered if he was that easy to read or if the old man saw things with great clarity, "and you thought heading to the country would give you some comfort," the old man chuckled, "Ha ha, and here I am giving you bad news. What a fool I am." The old man reached down and picked a fire lily, "Here my friend, take this lily. Maybe it will warm you heart enough for your journey back to the capitol. Take care of it. The flowers are extremely delicate but their beauty is profound." The old man waved good-bye and headed towards Rahm. Terran placed the fire lily in his coat pocket and felt an odd sense of comfort.

…

Terran sat in the meadow of fire lilies for what felt like hours. The sun lowered and the lilies were covered in an orange glow. A gentle breeze rolled in and the lilies started to dance and sway. Terran intently stared at the lily the old man had given him, in this world such beauty was a luxury. Terran shut his eyes and envisioned what he believed would be the future. The meadow was covered in flames and its soil was uprooted. Bodies were sprawled across the scorched remains of the meadow; blood saturated the soil and the flowers were crushed, never to grow again. Terran grimaced and shuttered. Was this the redemption he yearned for?

He decided to head towards the capitol of the Fire Nation, Kazangan. If he was going to make a decision for the future of the nations he had to examine the Fire Nation from all angles. "Wherever there is good, there is bad," Terran thought to himself and for a brief moment he saw the face of the beast from his dream. He groaned and hoped he was making the right choice.

Terran could see the spiraling towers of Kazangan from a few miles away. The city was one of pure innovation; hover cars moved through the skies in a flurry of red and orange, bright neon lights were project at all corners, the skyline was covered in the illuminating lights of the city; the towers had beams shooting from their rooftops that created a dome of energy around the entire city. Thousands of people entered and exited the city through the transport bridges that were placed around the circumference of the dome.

Terran covered his head with his hood; no one had recognized him in the villages but in the capitol there was no doubt that everyone had heard of him and had seen his face. Terran quietly passed through one of the transport bridges with his head down and entered the main streets of the city. It was complete pandemonium. Everyone was shouting and screaming profanities; people were crowding in the streets with their fists raised above their heads and were shouting, "DEATH TO CHAO! DEATH TO CHAO! DEATH TO CHAO!"

Terran looked up at one of the huge halocron screens that stretched across the skyline. One was replaying footage of the General and the royal guards slaughtering fire benders. Amongst the royal guards were earth benders dressed in the garments of slaves with broken shackles on their wrists and ankles. The footage ended with the General atop the remains of a fire nation mechtank. He was bloodied and bruised but his face was alight with victory; he shouted out to the slaves, "You are free! The Earth Nation has returned!"

The footage replayed again and again only to entice more rage from the fire nation citizens. Fire Nation patrol and guards began to move in closer. A compartment in the center of the street opened and a pedestal began to rise. Atop of it was the Major General of the Fire Nation Army, Rohtak. He raised his hands in the air and the crowd saluted him. Dead silence filled the air. Rohtak lowered his arms and began to speak, "People of the Fire Nation, witness the cold heartlessness of the Earth Nation!" the crowd screamed in anger, "They slaughter our people like moo-sows! They deserve no right to live free in this world! Hundreds of years ago they attacked us and destroyed our livestock, the tried to leave us barren, they tried to destroy our empire, but they failed and now we shall rise above them!" the crowd cheered. This seemed odd to Terran; it was common knowledge in the Earth Nation that the Fire Nation had started the war with the help of the United Water Nations. Rohtak continued, "They thought that with the help of the United Water Nations they could flood us away from history but the Water Nation has given penance for its sins and now sides with us! Together we will destroy the Earth Nation and take all that they have, just like they did to us! They say they will win because they have the Avatar but I see no Avatar alongside Chao! The Avatar is weak! We will slaughter the Avatar and take what is ours my brothers!" the crowd was filled with pride and rampaged through the streets, "The Earth Nation attacked with no remorse, they started this war in a vain attempt at conquest, but I say to you my brothers and sisters we shall strike down at them and bring peace to this world! Their people will suffer in the same we have! This ends now my brothers! THIS ENDS NOW! In three months' time we will have amassed an army so great that no one will stop us! WE ARE THE FIRE NATION, HARBRINGERS OF PEACE AND JUSTICE!" The crowd cheered with such vigor that Terran thought they were going to bring down this entire place themselves.

Terran understood now. These people weren't evil; they were manipulated. In the Earth Nation, everyone had been taught that the Fire and Water Nations were the root of all the pain in the world, but now Terran could see that all the nations had lost sight of who the real enemies were, themselves. Terran didn't care who started this war anymore, all he cared about was ending it and that's what he was going to do. The airbender, Calais, entered his mind, "Don't you see you can end this cycle of hate and start a cycle of peace!" Terran struggled with his newfound understanding of the war; he felt like he was betraying all those who loved him but he knew he had to stand for the greater good. He had to stand for all the nations. He was the Avatar. Terran clenched his fists. He desperately hoped he was doing the right thing.

Terran pushed his way through the crazed crowd and decided he had to meet Toshi as soon as possible to confide within him the truth of their destiny. The fire lily began to crumple in his pocket...

**That's a wrap folks. The awaited meeting between Terran and Toshi will take center stage in part 2. Their meeting will most certainly change the dynamic of the remaining chapters of book 1 so make sure to check it out when it's uploaded. **

**Preview for next chapter (the following chapter after part 2): We get to see the return of Calais and his journey into the slums of the Earth Nation. What or rather who will he discover? **


	11. Chapter 10: Fire Lily Part 2

The Avatar's Redemption

**Yea so I took a long hiatus once summer ended. I've been extremely busy and I get very little free time usually not enough to type anything up, but with thanksgiving break here I decided to get back into it and hopefully I'll be able to push out at least one chapter a week. A few edits were also made to this story. So anyway let me know what you think. Comments and Criticisms always welcome.**

Book One: Awakening

Chapter 10: Friendship is like a Fire Lily: Part 2

The night sky brought about a quiet and somber darkness; the light of the moon poked through the veil of ashen clouds. The icy snow flowed through the field in a blanket of glistening white crystals. The snow had risen to his shoulders; it was the only thing that kept him hidden from the overarching darkness of the sky. A bitter wind nipped at his face. Every part of him trembled even in his layers of white winter wear. "I really am the son of a firebender," whispered Toshi, his words frozen in the air. The far edges of the Southern Water Nation were inhospitable to even the hardiest waterbender and for a fire-bender on a scouting mission the area posed in even greater risk, but it was the perfect location for a silent strike by the Earth Nation.

Toshi struggled to get his hands above the snow. His numb and brittle fingers punched against his GPS as he entered in various coordinates. The glowing green light of the scanner shone across his face to reveal the heavy bags under his eyes and blue, chapped lips. It was clear that Toshi hadn't slept for days. Toshi heaved his stiff body through the snow and hopped on to his hover cycle. His cold hands grabbed the reigns and he blasted off toward the main cities. The icy wind blasted him across the face. Toshi pulled his scarf over his chin and tried to keep his head behind the front window of his hover cycle. The only comfort he found in this barren wasteland was the thought that soon he would return home. Soon he would return home and plan for an attack. Soon justice would be had and the entire water nation would become a wasteland. His heart warmed at the thought. His father would be proud. His father….

It had been a long time since Toshi had last seen his father. He could only vaguely remember the day that they left the fire nation for a better life. He tried to picture how his father looked on that day. He remembered so little. The blurred image of a bearded man with a worried brow came into his mind. Toshi hated this image even more so than the image that was always shown to him when he would constantly ask about his father as a child. The maids would open up a hologram of a powerful figure in military garments. He had medals and emblems spread across his chest. His stance was confident and his face was cleanly cut and defined. Toshi didn't want to see his father as a military figure anymore; he only wanted to see him as a dad but that was something he just couldn't do.

The maids constantly told him stories of how he was a great inventor who built only the best weaponry in all the nations. When Toshi asked why they had left the Fire Nation the maids would tell him that his father saw that the Fire Nation was becoming a world where the aspect of the people's freedom was falling behind and instead the needs of the Nation were considered first and foremost. Toshi didn't know how much of this was true but he did remember his father's last words to him as he lay on his death bed. "Only you can choose your own path son, your own destiny…but…you must also make sure that everyone around you can also choose their own path…fight for that freedom…don't let it be taken away...like…I did." At the time Toshi didn't really understand why he would say this, but now he felt he understood. He chose his path and his destiny was set before him. He was not going to let anything stop him.

Toshi's thoughts were disrupted by the sound of classical music. His glazed eyes became clear and he could see the lights of a nearby town. The town was a small and shanty place with many of the roofs creaking under the weight of fresh snow. As he drew closer to the beat up town the music grew louder. He could hear the melodious tones behind it and the beauty it brought. Toshi wondered what the town could be doing at such a late hour. Toshi parked his hover cycle a few hundred feet away from the town and decided to walk the rest of the way. Even this far away from the edge of the Water Nation and the snow was still up to his knees. He shivered with every step, but as he drew closer he could feel a growing warmth from the town. He squeezed through a discarded alleyway and made his way to the center of the town. Toshi could see that numerous stores and homes had their doors wide open. Various aromas of typical water nation cuisine filled the air. Although he wasn't fond of the water benders he was fond of their sea weed noodles. Terran followed the smell and found a small noodle house. He looked around and he could see townspeople filling the streets as they chatted and danced in the warmth of the sheltering lights. Toshi had no idea what they could be celebrating, but he knew that there were no Water Nation holidays today. Toshi pushed his way through the small crowd where everyone seemed to have a smile on their face.

Toshi took a seat near the back of the establishment and began removing some of his winter wear. Even though he didn't look like a water bender he figured he wouldn't give away too much attention due to the festivities. Toshi looked around and he could see that the building was very old. It was stylized to fit an older style. Sprawled along the walls were cracks. The inside was painted a queasy looking yellow and the dim lights only added to the effect. The wall was adjourned with paintings and older looking tribal gear that he thought was all but destroyed over the years. He figured the town must have been built during a time before the great wars to have so many old artifacts. Toshi's mind wandered…what could have possibly occurred here throughout its many years…

His thoughts were interrupted when a bright-eyed waitress greeted him with a smile, "What are we having today?!" Toshi found himself to be somewhat unnerved by her eagerness, "Uh…just some seaweed noodles." "Great! Hope you're enjoying the festivities!" She walked away with such speed that Toshi was unable to question her about what was going on.

A steaming bowl of noodles was placed in front of Toshi. The smell was mesmerizing, even for seaweed noodles. Before the girl could move on to serve other customers Toshi grabbed her attention, "Excuse me, but what's going on around here? There's no holiday today, why the big party?" The waitress' eyes opened even wider. She must have thought Toshi was living under a rock. "What!" she said with surprise. "You mean you haven't heard! The Fire Nation has declared the capture of Earth Nation General, Chao! They saw the war should be over soon even though the Earth Nation has the Avatar! Finally we will be able to live in peace…" she stopped once she saw the sudden change in Toshi's expression. His blood boiled. "_These HEATHENS," _he thought, _"They're the reason we suffer! They're the source of our pain. They're the obstacle to peace...They're the ones who restrict freedom…They're the reason my father is dead…" _Toshi stood up and pushed his way through the crowd, his eyes blood red. He had to head back to base to see what was really going on.

A new pitch black night sprawled across the sky. This time the moon remained hidden. Toshi had just made it to the main military base hidden in the undergrounds of Neo Ba Sing Se. Numerous other soldiers were moving about the base in organized chaos. Toshi's eyes bounced back and forth as he read bits and pieces of the various halocron messages on the walls. _Phase 2 Begins In 4200 Hours…All Soldiers To Positions…Operation UNDERGROUND debrief for all absentee units in Hall 32…_ Toshi made his way to the hall only to be stopped by Commanding Officer Yemen. "Toshi! No need to head to Hall 32. Might I ask why you were unresponsive to our calls?" "No signal at the bounds of the Water Nation Commander," snorted Toshi. He wasn't particularly fond of Yemen. She was cold and unresponsive, albeit these were qualities needed for her particular position, but mainly his disdain for her centered on her feelings towards him. She always thought of him as pampered. Not good enough to be beside the Avatar.

"Well, what's going on here? What happened to Chao?" Yemen's cold amber eyes focused on him, "Chao's fine. He relayed new orders while freeing Earth Nation slaves. He wants to make an attack from the inside, so he allowed himself to be captured. We've been sending black ops forces behind enemy lines to get close to him." Toshi was surprised the General would make such a brash move, "Hmm. I can assure you the Water Nation citizens are none the wiser. They're celebrating over there." Yemen chortled, "Heh. Yes your assurance is _so _much appreciated. As if we would do this unconvincingly. Listen; just make sure Terran gets word of this when he returns from his scouting duties in the Fire Nation." Toshi grimaced, "Yes of course Commander."

Yemen headed off towards Hall 32, her boots clanking along the icy steel panels. Toshi sighed and made his way through the bustling soldiers to his private quarters. He needed some time to think things through.

*_Ring* *Ring* _Toshi looked down at his halocron communicator to see Terran's image. "Hey Terran where are you? We need to talk." Toshi noticed that Terran looked uneasy. His hair was disheveled, his eyes were sunken in, and his stubbles were growing. "Yea I know. I know. I heard about Chao already. I just got back, but we do need to talk…about a lot. I'm assuming your heading to your quarters; don't go there instead meet me above ground. Atop Neo Ba Sing Se's Spiral Tower. I'll meet you there…Okay?" Toshi furrowed his brow. It was unlike Terran to be so wary. "Alright, see you soon."

The wind brushed across Toshi's face. He had been waiting there for at least half an hour already. "Hey…sorry for the wait." Toshi turned to see Terran making his way towards him. "What's on your mind Terran?" Terran's face yellowed; he looked so sickly. Toshi outstretched his hand, "What's wrong?" Terran pushed it away, "Nothing. I've just been meaning to tell you something." Terran cleared his throat, "What's your take on the war Toshi?" Toshi looked surprised, "What do you mean Terran? There's nothing to really think about. We just need to win and end this." Terran frowned, "I was hoping your time in the Water Nation had changed your mind…"

Toshi could sense something just wasn't right, "Huh?! Changed my mind? What in the world are you talking about?" Terran took a few steps back, "You're right about one thing. This war needs to end. Toshi…the war it's just…it's just ruining lives and I'm talking about everyone's lives not just the earth benders but the citizens of the Water Nation and Fire Nation too. I've realized their just like us and that we won't get anywhere just fighting each other like this. If I die another Avatar will just make the same mistakes we've all been making. We need to form a peaceful alliance of some sorts and that starts with ending this whole operation UNDERGROUND and…" Terran was interrupted. Toshi couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What! What are you saying! You can't be serious! You mean to tell me you want to show these heathens mercy! These heathens that killed our families! These heathens that took our freedom and who killed my father!"

"Toshi please just listen! Don't you see that they didn't do this alone? It's our fault too. It's the fault of this unnecessary war!" Toshi lurched forward, "So you're telling me that you're abandoning the cause! You're abandoning us! For who? The Fire Nation!" Terran tried to calm him down, "No I'm not abandoning you all for the Fire Nation. I'm just…" Toshi wouldn't have any of it, "You're leaving! That's the sum of all this is…You plan on quitting… on leaving because you grew some sick sense of pity for these murderers!" "Yes…Toshi I'm leaving the war effort. I need you to come with me too. To help me bring about some form of peace…"

Toshi snapped. He couldn't believe this. He couldn't allow this war to end with the people of the Earth Nation on the bottom. He wouldn't allow his people to suffer any longer. For too long they had suffered. He wouldn't allow anyone, even Terran, to prolong suffering. It was over; in Toshi's eyes Terran had committed the ultimate betrayal. He had turned his back on him and everyone else for a petty and whimsical aspiration that he knew was impossible. Toshi had, in his mind, finally lost the one thing he had left, his bond with Terran. "NO, TERRAN NO! YOU CAN'T ABANDON US! THE OTHER NATIONS TOOK MY FATHER AWAY FROM ME I WONT LET THEMTAKE YOU TOO! YOU CAN"T ABANDON YOUR PEOPLE, YOUR FAMILY, YOUR FRIENDS…YOU CAN'T DO THIS. UGRHHH…I'VE BEEN BETRAYED TOO MANY TIMES…I'VE LOST TOO MANY PEOPLE. I WON'T BE BETRAYED BY YOU TOO! EVEN IF THAT MEANS I HAVE TO BRING YOU BACK TO US BY FORCE!" "Toshi no wait you have to understand that I'm not…" Toshi unlatched a seismic disk. "AHHH!"

A miniature explosion launched Terran backward. "YOU THINK EVEN IF YOU BETRAY US YOU'LL STOP ANYTHING! YOU CAN'T STOP CHAO! HE STOOD HIS GROUND AGAINST A FULLY REALIZED AVATAR AND YOU'RE JUST A KID. DON'T BE AN IDIOT!" Toshi brought out his pistols and sent out an array of plasma bullets. Terran covered himself with layers of the Spiral Tower's steel. "Toshi please…" "NO. I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE." Terran regretfully launched the steel plates towards Toshi. Toshi stopped them with ease. "COME ON! THINK YOU CAN BRING PEACE LIKE THAT!" Toshi gave out a snicker. Toshi unlatched three seismic disks. "GET READY!" "Toshi no! You'll bring this whole place down!" Toshi launched the disks. *_BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM*_ The Tower lurched forward and began to collapse.

Both of the elite soldiers stuck their landings. Hundreds of civilians ran away screaming. Little did they know what was going on. Dusts covered the sky and flew into Terran's throat. "Ack! Ughh…I'm Sorry Toshi." Terran shot out three quick lightning bolts. The sky lit in a flurry of azure electricity. Toshi put up a shield and ran towards the lightning. "COME HERE TERRAN!" Terran pushed forward a wave of burning air. Toshi didn't slow down in his pursuit. He leaped into the air and threw chi disruptors at Terran. Terran tried to dodge them but the disruptors unleashed a wave that managed to affect his chi and nervous system. Terran went numb and fell to the ground. Toshi stood above him with his pistol pointed at Terran's face. Toshi's face was contorted in anguish.

The effects of the chi disruptors were short lived and Terran was able to launch Toshi from the ground with some earth bending. Terran drew in the air towards him. Toshi knew what was coming next. He was starting to black out. He took a knee and feigned surrender.

Terran unexpectedly kept drawing in more air. Toshi cursed at him. He spoke his last few words in his communicator before he blacked out. "Execute order 86. The Avatar has gone rouge." Toshi collapsed to the ground. The moonlight started poking through the clouds. He could see Terran running off, but he saw something else. Something blanketed in the moonlight. It was a crushed and charred Fire Lily.

**And so the two parter has concluded. Keep an eye out for the next chapter in which we see the return of Calais.**


End file.
